sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Palace Business, part 2
continued from RPlog:Palace Business Minutes later, Aayla returns to the present, she shakes off her thoughts and turns to see Dain still talking to the Quarren. It shouldn't have been too long, then. She moves towards Ayaka and smiling, she says, "Unfortunately, I will have to be going now, my dear. Something I had forgotten about...". She leans over her ear and adds whispering, "Meet me at the Landing Platform on Level 104, if you will. 'Sparkle Motion' is my ship". She gives a smile at the woman sitting with Ayaka and turns to the Bothan, "I hope we can talk another time". With that, she finishes her ale and places the empty mug on the table. "Have fun", she says as she turns around. "Money isn't everything, but it sure does help," Del says as she settles into her seat, flashing a roguish smile at the Bothan and inclining her head politely. She quirks a bit when Aayla approaches and eyes her skeptically as she speaks to Ayaka, her eyebrows leaping up into her hairline. Ymem pages: u have any other contracts otherthen to draga? "I will keep that in mind," Ayaka says sweetly to Aayla. "Have a good evening, Aayla. It is a pity you must leave us." She waves her fingers at Aayla as she leaves. Krel's gaze lingers at the cargo as well, awtching as the guards do their thing until called off. "I wonder if they would have ever stopped if you had not said something," he muses idly, giving his head a shake before returning to business once more. Once he does though business is all he has in mind, shifting the stylus to his off hand and using it to tap to the proper page within the datapad's memory. There can be found the bill of fare for this order, awaiting identiscan and signature. The amount is plainly listed, but just for Dain's benefit the Quarren repeats the amount. "6885 credits, due on recipt of the order." Facial tentacles are tucked just so, gaze turned briefly to the side as he notes what is sounding like the departure of one of the guests. Hmm, is this party winding down now, or is this just the first wave packing it in to go? Aayla moves closer to Dain. "I am sorry to interrupt, but you will have to excuse me. Something came up and I must go. The party was wonderful and I hope we can talk another time", Aayla says in the most polite way to Dain and gives a slight bow to the Quarren, before turning to face the exit. "Again, it was a pleasure to meet you", she smiles at Dain. Del's eyes slowly slide to Ayaka, her eyebrows remaining just shy of melding with her hairline. She regards the other woman expectantly, folding her arms on the tabletop and cocking her head slightly to one side. The Bothan smiles warmly to Ayaka and nods, "I'll look forward to you and your friends visiting my world again." He bows his head enjoying the humor, it has been awhile since he was able to come out and have such a good time, perhaps that is why he ignored his comlink call, just a little longer, business was always pressing for a head of state. Within the next moments he was going to have to be ushered off in an unmarked starship with a faster than legal hyperdrive and shot back to Bothawui to hear the clan council's threats and then silence them with political muscle. As Del speaks he shrugs. "I have more money than I could spend in my life, Del." He chuckles, "Well if I was crazy I'm sure I could buy something that would bankrupt me, but speaking logically, but I would give it all away for my Bothan Sector, for the Bothans, I would trade my life and everything I have for the independence of the Bothan people." He says proudly, "Values weigh a lot more than any precious mineral." He chuckles sliding out of the seat and dropping a contact card down on the table for Ayaka and her friend, "Stay in touch." He says. After that his guards form around him and the group storms over to Ewan Dain, the lead guard steps forward and puffs his chest out, "His honor, the sole protector of Bothan Space and the Federation, leader of the clan council, First Secretary Jakys Vry'lya wishes a word, Sir!" his basic was romantically accented as he speaks. Demitri as he is known by his friends laughs aloud and pushes through apologetically, "Ewan, come to Bothawui! First chance you get, I will not accept no as an answer. Next party is on me!" he jabs a finger at the man, "His mightly and magnificent Olbba the Hutt and his entire court is invited to visit, drinks and food will be on me." He smiles extending a hand to the man, "Pressing business in the Bothan Sector, we will speak again soon." His green eyes softened and he poured gallons of charm into his expression and words. Green eyes move toward Aayla as he was preparing to leave and to the Quarren, be bows, "You guys are invited as well. Good day!" and with that he and his twelve escorts turn and move toward the turbolift. Suddenly, shadows seem to move and several Bothans seem to just appear and break into formation with the others and pour into the lift after it is inspected. A final bow and the Bothan was gone. Dain withdraws his own datapad from a coat pocket and taps a few things into it as deathstick smoke floats from his lips. "Not a bad deal at all Krel." After a moment the Corellian has transfered the credits to the Merr Sonn account but before he can let the Quarren know the recently introduced twi'lek approaches. "It was a pleasure meeting you doll, we can talk next time if you're looking for work, or a party." Dain chuckles just as Demitri's Bothan steps forward with a flood of titles. "Thank you." Turning his attention to Demitri he raises his chin with a good bye gesture. "Don't think I'm gonna forget about those shipments of Bothan Ale Jakys!" And as the two guests leave the Corellian looks to the Quarren. "Should be in the Merr Sonn account shortly." Ayaka looks over at Del and startles at the look she's getting. "I do not know her," she says softly. "We met on the way in here. She didn't know anyone here." The twi'lek leans in to whisper in Del's ear, having to shift a little in her seat to get close enough. The height difference between the two is not unsubstantial. Del is nothing if not accomodating, however, and she leans down a bit to make the task easier on Ayaka, waggling her fingers at Demitri and mouthing 'see you later' at the departing man. She looks thoughtful at whatever it is the twi'lek is saying to her, pursing her lips thoughtfully before she nods and straightens back up. "I got a hunch," she says simply, lifting her shoulders before looking around for a handy waiter to flag down. "So, what did I interrupt? Anything fun?" The... approach of the Bothan's retiune is eyed with nothing approaching subservience by the Quarren. If one could read facial expressions, the flicking of mouth-tentacles could be seen to be more along the lines of 'I was here first, wait your turn'. A vaguely put-upon sigh is given forth as what might be the most flamboyant Bothan that Krel has met yet makes his departure, head given brief shake before returning his attention to Ewan. That was all good and well, hopefully business will conclude without too much in the way of oddity, the dancing girls can come after. However since Aayla was not dancing she did get the nod of hello returned. "Excellent," is the reply to the comment about the credits, waiting of course for report of recipt of the credits. "I know it is a somewhat draconian measure, but did you by chance bring your ID with you? It would be simply dreadful to find that the shipment had not gone to the one who it was supposedly given to." His datapad... burps, about this time, given a vaguely bemused look as he notes the balance has changed. Almost time to sample some vintages. "Dain is just getting another delivery, that is all," Ayaka says, settling back down in her seat and sampling the ale Demitri wanted her to try, wrinkling her little turquoise nose at the carbonation. "His friends startled me a little. I did not quite know what to expect from things, so I sat with Mister Vry'lya, since I was nervous. He was quite nice to me." She looks up at Del. "I am sorry I have not finished our business with Dain yet." "It hampers him more than it does me," Del observes wryly, smiling at Ayaka and leaning back in her chair, lazily draping an arm over the backrest and letting her hand dangle. "I know you're good for getting it to him, kiddo, don't worry about it. I trust you." She pauses a moment, glancing around, then refocuses on the twi'lek. "I have a little concern that your new gig might make it unwise to hang out here too much, though. This place doesn't exactly scream 'legal business dealings', you know what I mean? People might get the wrong idea." Dain looks at the Quarren a little surprised. "Identification?" He pats himself down and shakes his head. "You don't get out to many holo-films do you?" Dain chuckles and pushes a hand through his short hair. "Well, I don't have any official identification but you have my bank account number in your records now. Probably smoe way they can validate me. I would need to know Dain's passcode if I wasn't him. I assure you though, there is only one Ewan Dain, that's me." "I should not hang around Dain's work here, you mean?" Ayaka looks around her, letting her lekku swing curiously. "I do not like it quite so much, it is not really the kind of place I would like to spend too much time. I like the casino a little better. You do mean here." She stops for clarification, looking back to Del. "Not you?" "I do mean here, but I more mean Nar Shaddaa as a whole," Del reluctantly admits, making a little bit of a face at Ayaka. "And definitely a Hutt's palace in particular. One kid sneaks a camera in here and your rep as a legitimate businesswoman'd be down the tubes. I don't want to see you stalled before you've even gotten started. Two types of people come to Nar Shaddaa," she says, ticking them off on her fingers. "Criminals, and the people who employ them." A moment or two is taken to consider that, flicking through possible responses. "I assure you, working in the CSA means that there is no need to turn on a holo-drama. They usually come through the front door or spill out into the corridor." Or find you in the lift car... Well, if another customer does show up and want to know where their product is, they can just get them some more. The credits did transfer, after all. He's not immediately aware of the punitive draw that can be made in such circumstances, but it's really of no concern to him in the end. "This should suffice for now, just the same." A little tattoo is rapped upon the datapad with free fingers, a keypad briefly flicking onto the screen to catch those strokes. After a second or three of this the display blinks and the file that was being worked on folds out of sight below the screen. A brief flash of the screen towards the guards with the crate is given to let them know that the transaction is essentially done. "Now then. If you'd be so kind as to have someone direct our loader as to where to drop that off..." It's close, but a greenish drink is snagged from a passing tray before the datapad goes into a hidden pocket. The news that the Quarren will allow the lack of ID to pass relaxes Dain somewhat. It had been years since he'd carried any ID on himself. Starlight Studios had insured that he was recognizable to most people familiar with show business. Dain chuckles at the Quarren's comment about the CSA. "Yes, things do tend to go down out there a lot don't they? The whole 'streets paved with credits' thing gets a lot of people interested." Dain removes the death stick from his mouth and blows the smoke towards a vent. "It hasn't changed any since I was on the CSA DireX Board. I am sure Ayam could give you enough proof that I am who I say I am." Dain smiles, he was after all the creator and CEO of Com-Cor and Starlight Studios. Both of which had been CSA. "In fact... I haven't seen dear Ayam in a few weeks. If you do see her, send her my reguards. Oh, yes, have your men drop the crate off with the Black Fox there, the short fellow with the dark clothes. I'll have him take care of it." "That's just a lie they tell the immigrants. They're paved with the dead husks of wage slaves and dreams." A surprisingly grave tone for the previously personable Quarren. The drink is inspected closely before being slipped through crisply seperated facial tentacles, allowing a drink to be taken before lowering it and swirling the glass. The vintage is considered with a bit of rasping and perhaps a cough or two, but never the less a look is taken for this short, dark stranger. Once spotted, Krel turns his attenion to the whiphid, whom has been standing by once the security team stopped crawling all over the repulsorpallet. He points the proper direction, then turns his attention back to this personage once more. "If I see her I will," he responds, having another drink of the drink. "It does not have to be like that," Ayaka protests softly, looking up at Del with obvious distress. "I will not come down here. I will stay in the more respectable levels. Do you think that I should go away?" That idea obviously doesn't appeal to the Twi'lek at all. "I am only starting to feel... right... here. If I go, I will end up alone again. I do not want that." "What I think doesn't matter of it conflicts with what you want," Del insists, holding up her hands to try and placate the twi'lek. "Obviously, Dain has managed - Gods only know how - so it can be done. But you know me and my tendency to worry about the worst-case scenario." She shrugs helplessly, dropping her hands again. "You go where you want and feel safe going. I just wanted to bring it up." "Well for me it was true in a way. I made my fortune with ComCor and Starlight Studios. It all started here though, in this very palace. I borrowed the money to start those ventures from the previous Hutts here. I was a little late on payment and they put a 75,000 credit bounty on my head. I really learned who my friends were then." Dain chuckles. "I payed them off though, I just got the first return on their investment when all that happened. Interesting times. Funny, I end up back here working for them. Not sure if the deal worked out better for me or them. When they suggested I work for them here I couldn't refuse. However, they got a sizable fleet of ships with me joining up. Nine to be exact. More ships from Ewan Dain then the Hutts had on their own, I find that humorous. But I am payed well here. I never miss corporate life in the CSA." "You're not wrong," Ayaka points out. "We need the money, don't we?" Her voice is low, pitched just enough for Del to hear. "I will take the job if I can and if it means leaving... there are shuttles. Or I can get a ride." She lifts her chin and puts on a determined expression. "I'm being a silly girl." A little gruntlike sound comes forth from the Quarren at that. "I see," he replies to that, the fingers of the hand not holding the glass twitching briefly before settling to his side once more. Hmm, yet another offer that couldn't be refused. How interesting. All Krel does is nod to this story, sipping at his drink now and then. "Well, perhaps I will retire from it myself someday, but in the meantime it is interesting seeing where things go. Some of it might surprise you, I think," he muses, eyeing the level of the drink in the glass. A look is taken to where the Whiphid should have taken things, finding the great bulk in that area. Good. That done, he looks back to Dain, just looking for a while. Businessman, or prisoner in a gilded cage? Del pinches the bridge of her nose. "I don't know /why/ you keep saying 'we' about the legit gig," she admits, eyeing Ayaka with an odd mixture of exasperation and fondness over her hand. "It's your job. Yours. The money, that's yours, too. I've got no claim to it and I wouldn't ask for it. I'm not gonna turn down kindness, mind." With a sigh, she drops her hand back into her lap. "Look. If you like it here, stay here. Just don't let somebody ruin your career over it. Bug Dain for tips or something." "I say we because you were kind to me when I didn't have anyone else," Ayaka points out, firmly. "That is worth a great deal. And... there is no true profit in being alone when you could actually make more money with someone else on your side. Do you think that I would like to give up a good connection lightly, especially when that person is actually seeming to be a good friend?" Kaitlin saunters quietly into the Palace's main chamber, ignoring most of the evening's population in search of someone particular. And it isn't long before the redheaded human spots the people she's looking for, and continues her saunter towards Ayaka and Del, thumbs hooked in her toolbelt. "I yield already, I yield," Del chuckles, raising both hands defensively and hanging her head. "You may shower me with credits I haven't really gone out of my way to earn if you really, really want to. I'm not gonna say no. I appreciate it, kiddo. Thank you." She doesn't seem to see Kaitlin arrive, but there are a very limited number of other explanations for why she nudges another seat at the table out with a boot-clad foot. "Kait'lin." It still sounds like two names the way Ayaka says it. She waits until Kaitlin is seated and says quite firmly. "Tell Del that she is a good friend before..." She looks over at Del with a strange look. "Before I get angry with her. Am I being stupid again?" she asks Kaitlin. "I do not like to think that I am stupid." Kaitlin grins at the pair as she flops with an odd sort of grace to lounge casually in the chair. "No, I don't think so," she drawls. "Del's being Del-ish, is all, sounds like. I wouldn't worry about it too much, dear." She tosses a grins at Del. "It's just a tease, honest." "What else could I be?" Del shrugs, running a hand back over her hair and smiling wryly at Kaitlin. "Never been very good at being somebody else. Though, if this keeps up, I might start looking into learning." She glances between the pair and leans back in her seat, folding her hands in her lap. "Nobody's being stupid," she tells Ayaka. "I'm being paranoid and you're being reasonable." The Corellian nods to the Quarren. "Things constantly surprise me Krel. I am sure the state of the CSA would be no different." Dain chuckles and glances over at a few of his more interesting guests. "Come on over here Krel, I want to introduce you to some beautiful ladies. You probably wont find any like 'em in the CSA." Dain chuckles and turns around making his way over to Ayaka, Del and Kaitlin, helping himself to a drink along the way, a Corellian Ale of course. "Thank you," Ayaka says to Kaitlin. "I will go off-planet if it is the wisest thing. But..." She glances at Del, and she might actually be a little angry. "She starts talking about how I should leave and she does not understand this 'we' business when it was her idea in the first place, and..." The little Twi'lek is breathing slightly rapidly and she grabs her drink to take a sip before she really gets upset. "You /hired/ me," she says to Del, with all the injured air of a former virgin. "And I /let/ you." Del just looks vaguely confused. "Okaaaaay," she says slowly, tilting her head to one side and glancing briefly to Kaitlin. Someone, it seems, is feeling a bit lost. "I'm gonna.. go.." she says, giving herself a bit of a shake and shifting to get to her feet. "We can go into this in more depth somewhere more private, with business being conducted nearby, huh? You know where you can find me after you've gotten your business here all dealt with." Krel takes another brief glance is taken in the direction of this... short dark character that the delivery was directed to, reaching with his free hand to briefly rub along the curve of one facial tentacle. "Well. Always nice to meet new folks. As long as they are not crashing bores, that is." An important distinction there, and delivered with the certainty of one that has met a few in his time. "I might find some, but there is a greater chance of them having nothing to say but marketing slogans. As long as there is none of that, I have no objections." Kaitlin rollls her eyes, and sighs slightly. "well, I suppose if you need to." Her eyes flick back towards the twi'lek. "She's just not used to flying anything but solo, Aya. It takes some adjustment." The redhead shrugs a bit. "Del's right, though. Best talk it out somewhere quieter." She lowers her voice a bit more, adding in tones of certainty, "You don't have to worry, though." Dain chuckles as he leads krel to the Ayaka, Del and Kaitlin. "Excuse me ladies, I thought I'd introduce you to the rich and successful Krel. Krel, this is Del, Ayaka and Kaitlin." Dain points to each one with his ale bottle in turn. "Some of the best cargo haulers on the planet. Ayaka here is the new CEO of Starlight Swoops. She's going to put it on the map. well with a little help from our buyers like Boba Fett." Dain chuckles. It is a point of pride with the man to know that Fett was out riding on a Starlight Swoop. "Also, the company built the swoop that Petra Doom won the Tat race with." Del quirks a brow and looks over her shoulder when Dain and Krel have arrived, glancing between the two for a moment before offering a not-entirely-interested "Hi, how ya doin'," to Krel. It really isn't phrased like a question - just the absent, habitually offered pleasntry of someone preparing to skip town. Or at least the room. "Charmed. Really. But I'm on my way out." Looking to Dain, she dryly adds, "Your timing stinks." The little Twi'lek is not quite nearly so brusque. Ayaka stands and gives Krel a graceful little hint of a bow, even though she looks past him as Del is leaving, then pulls her attention back. "It is good to meet you, Krel. And it is good to see you again, Dain." She gives the majordomo an odd look. "We should discuss your business sometime soon, Dain." Her attention is still divided as the tall smuggler leaves her sight and she looks at Kaitlin with a slight hint of distress that disappears so quickly that it could be a trick of the light. Well, the Quarren is willing enough to see just whom it is that this personage things he should meet. Thus it is that he follows along, drink in hand and doing its best to bead the exterior with moisture. The wetness is quite welcome of course, Krel's other hand wiping the exterior idly as he looks to where things are going. "Oh, are they now," he wonders to that, looking to each, glass slipped to his mouth once more to allow him to drink while having a looksee at things. One mouth-tentacle waves to Del, his amusement level bumping up a few notches at the reception. Lovely first impression. "Not rich, but if nobody can tell the difference..." he offers, inside finger laid up along the curve of the glass. Kaitlin keeps her relaxed sprawl, even as they're introduced, the tall human apparently not quite feeling impressed enough to make a fuss, though that doesn't keep her from repeating the polite nod and even adding a "Nice to meet you." She glances at Aya, but doesn't give any apparent response to the brief hint. A look of hurt appears on Dain face and he appears taken a back. Looking to one of the other women he frowns. "I say something wrong?" Dain had a way with people that was for sure and he often had no idea when he offended someone. Perhaps it was in his stars. Dain turns to Ayaka and smiles as the Twi'lek passes him by, he isn't sure what happened but it is probably his fault. He can't quite place the look on Ayaka's face so an understanding smile is all he can offer. "Oh, yeah, we'll talk soon. Doing a great job Ayaka." Dain looks over at Del pushes a hand through his short hair again. Awkwardness always solicited the response from the Corellian. "Nothing you said, just your timing," Del chuckles, waving a hand at Dain to dismiss his worries. "Like I said. I'm on my way out. Poor timing. See? Logical progression." She shrugs her shoulders, then looks back at Kaitlin and Ayaka, though the redhead in particular. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she says seriously, then turns to offer Krel another not-entirely-interested grin and an "Excuse me," as she starts for the exit. Oh yes, Krel is well acquainted with bad timing all right. He's been exposed to some of it recently in fact! He gives Del a... well, it's a nod, with some tentacle wiggly in the middle, so. She'll be disappearing soon of course it seems. With that in mind he turns his attention to the other two, looking to Ayaka. "Pleasure to meet you. Quite the interesting business trip that this has turned into. Freelancers?" he wonders, as much to Dain as to those still in range for the inquiry. "Yes," Ayaka says quietly. "We..." She stops and corrects herself, remembering that things aren't quite the same. "They are." She looks over at Kaitlin with a little bit of a smile that says she obviously doesn't think anything ill of being freelance. Kaitlin nods. "In a manner of speaking. Technically freelance, though currently, at least where hauling cargo is concerned, Del calls the shots, as she's the captain. We work for her on that front," the redhead says, nodding at Ayaka. "Though that isn't to say we don't have our individual pursuits that could be considered unconnected and freelance or not, depending." Dain turns to the quarren and looks at him a little appologeticly. Not exactly the reception he'd forseen for the quarren. Just then one of Dain's guards approaches and whispers something into the man's ear. Dain nods and glances around at the guests nearby. "Sorry, some business has just come up. Please excuse me." Dain sets his drink aside and follows his guard to another part of the chamber where a few aliens seem to be arguing. Palace Business, part 2